The Photoshoot
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Padma's having a bit of a bad day, after his sisters wedding to Blaise Zabini and consequent rise in position in the social structure she's doing better and she knows it. Can anything change this? A teensy bit of PP/CC


**Authors Note: Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear FiretheCanon! Happy Birthday to you. I hope you have a great day and that you enjoy this fic, after you mentioned Padma I thought that I would try my hand at writing more minor characters! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and the reason I haven't put the name of the pet shop is because I have no idea how to spell it! **

* * *

The Photoshoot

Padma walked down Diagon Alley with as much dignity as she could muster, navigating the uneven cobblestones with some difficulty in her smart work heels. It would help if the tight fitting pencil skirt allowed for more movement but she was currently sacrificing practicality for appearances, she needed to look professional for the photo shoot later.

First, however, she had to tackle the coffee with her sister. A meeting that she had put off time and again until Parvati forced her into a corner.

Padma sighed as she caught sight of her sister sat outside the stylish café. It wasn't that she didn't love her sister, as twins they shared a bond that could never be broken, but it was just the fact that Parvati had done so much better in life than her. A rich husband and a lavish lifestyle compared to Padma's hard work and constant flings. Parvati was winning in life, and she knew it.

"Padma!" her sister stood up, smiling and waving. "Darling! Over here." Padma smiled genuinely, carefully weaving her way through the crowd before plopping down with an exhausted sigh.

"It's so busy!" she gasped, signalling a waitress and ordering a cup of tea. Padma accepted the conjured cup gratefully and turned to examine her sister as she sipped.

Parvati had only been part of the cream of society for two months, two months since she had become a Zabini but this higher style of living had already changed her. Her clothes were smarter and far more formal, especially for tea in the Alley and she had a string of expensive looking pearls hung about her neck. Her hair and make-up were pristine, manicured head to toe. It had come as quite a surprise, to both families, when Parvati and Blaise had formed an attachment, she wasn't really sure how they had met, but it seemed that a lot had changed after the war, and Blaise Zabini was one of them.

Padma listened patiently and politely for the next 45 minutes as her sister gushed about the privileged life that she now led and all the posh, witty friends that she shared it with. Padma smiled and laughed at the correct moments and made sure to look interested whilst quietly sipping her tea and surreptitiously checking her watch.

It took a long time for Parvati to pause and take a breath but when she did Padma jumped in, looking obviously at her watch and gasping. "Oh! Look at the time!" She started gathering her things together and made to stand up. "I have to dash, I have that appointment with the photographer.

"Oh but wait, I didn't even get the chance to ask how you are." Padma turned and was riled by the obvious look of concern and pity that now painted her sister's features. "I'm worried about you darling," she reached out and placed a hand on Padma's and patted it condescendingly; "no boyfriend, and we aren't getting younger, 25 tomorrow you know!" She laughed sitting back, not noticing the way Padma froze, the hand on her handbag curled into a fist, the knuckles white.

"I'm fine dear," she ground out, through a tight forced smile, "don't you worry about me. But I really do have to go," and with that she whirled away, storming up the street.

X

Padma was still fuming 10 minutes later, tapping her foot irritably as she sat in the waiting room of the little photography studio, it sat above the pet shop and she could hear the chaos of animals below. It did nothing to calm her mood.

She could not get over the absolute blatant cheek of her sister, how dare she talk to her like that, where on earth did she get off thinking that that was okay, what happened to the sister that she used to share everything with. So what if she didn't have a husband and didn't spend all day doing nothing with high class society snobs, she wanted to focus on her career! What was the point of having a family if she couldn't support it? No, she was going to open her own wizarding real estate agency, the market was crying out for guidance, everyone wanted to go into the muggle market but they didn't know how. Padma had gone to a muggle university so that she would know exactly what to do.

It didn't matter that the rest of her life had been put on hold. Not everyone had the luxury of a rich husband and a secure future.

Padma's inner rant was interrupted as he name was called and a tall, rather broad blonde man appeared in the door way with a camera slung around his neck, a big easy smile and a t-shirt that was far too tight. Momentarily distracted by his muscles Padma slowly became aware that he was talking.

"Hello? Miss Patil? Are you alright?"

She shook herself and smiled weakly. "Y-yes. Sorry, I was just in a world of my own," she ignored the heat in her cheeks and rose, striding to the doorway to shake his hand.

"Well if you'd just like to follow me Miss Patil, I'm ready for you now." He turned and led the way into the studio room, filled with floating lights and a big white backdrop. "This is a business shoot yes? For your advertisements?"

Padma nodded, to interested in him to realise that he couldn't see her. He turned and caught her staring, and she blushed again as he smirked slightly. "Er, yes. Yes this is business."

"Excellent, well I can see you're dressed the part Miss Patil, if you'd just like to head over to the screen."

They took a few test shots, to check the lighting, and then discussed some possible angles and backgrounds. Padma kept glancing at him as much for his handsome looks as there was something familiar about him, niggling at the back of her mind.

It wasn't until the end when they were huddled over his developing trays waiting for the photos to be ready that the answer came to her with a gasp.

"Colin!"

He started, "huh?"

"Colin Creevy! I knew it! There was something so familiar about you, but my you've changed."

He grinned shyly, all muscles and dimples. "Yeah," he chuckled looking up at her through fallen blonde locks. "you haven't changed much to be honest Padma."

"I'm impressed, not many people can tell us apart."

"Well your sister's marriage was in the paper and she just looks a lot more…uptight than you do, if you know what I mean? Cause she's all rich now right? Sorry that's probably rude."

Padma laughed, "I was thinking that earlier, I wouldn't worry."

"Well, Padma. I was wondering, do you fancy going for dinner sometime? I know it's sort of out of the blue and you're technically my client but-"

"I'd love to," she stopped him. "Tomorrow?"

"It's a date," he grinned, chuckling that the way she blushed.

Later, once all the photos had been picked and Colin had been paid he showed Padma to the door and said goodbye. She stepped forward into his personal space, went up on tippy toe and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "See you tomorrow, pick me up at 7" and she went down the stairs she could feel him watching her and she smiled thinking that maybe all wasn't lost after all.

* * *

**I hope you really enjoyed it, please do leave a view I'd love the constructive criticism.**

**Much Love MnM x**


End file.
